4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah Sistine
Here is 'where you put a brief bio of your character. You can also use this template if you wish '''Isaiah '''is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. They are a commoner and currently, under the custody of Maris Mueller. They are a Faith and Brawl user and possesses a Major crest of Lobos. In the Academy, they are a member of the Carnelian Krakens. They are 15 at the start of the school year. Profile Born in Imperial Year 225, Immanuel Lobos, currently named Isaiah Sistine, is the youngest and only living heir of the Main House of Lobos. On a moonless night, it is rumored that the main house was attacked by a rivaling house from Sheol, who noted that the Lobos were stepping too often into their territory. The walls of their house were no longer stained with just the blood of their victims but of their own. To ensure that their house name continued, Shemal was entrusted to leave the newly born Isaiah at the doorstep of the church that resided on their lands and returned home to assist his family. On this night, Isaiah was granted a new name and identity by Father Azmoz Sistine, who came to love his new son at first sight. Life in the village wasn't easy for Isaiah, whom everyone knew was the heir to the House of Lobos for the distinguished crest displayed on his leg. The Crest of Lobos, and those who bore and aligned with it, was the cause of families losing their loved ones, having a body part be the only thing to come back to them, or seeing their children taken from them. Isaiah couldn't even hide his crest for even placing a bandaged Personality Isaiah has grown up with the adoration and warm love of his adoptive father, Azmoz. Isaiah was known as his little rowdy, ball of sunshine, despite the intense scorn he felt from the other villagers. ''Edelgard holds herself with a dignified air, but full of melancholy and solemn wistfulness. As heir of the Adrestian Empire, she is an exemplary student and a natural leader. She keeps a modest front, rarely cutting loose and maintains formality. Her colleagues express great surprise whenever she does relax. While generally a private person, she does recognize the importance of her duties and expresses confidence and faith in the abilities of her allies. She is a capable dancer, having taught Dimitri at a young age and has a talent for drawing portraits, though she is embarrassed to show them to others. She has a personal nickname, El, of whom she only allows very close individuals, namely family, to call her. Though she tries to keep it a secret, Edelgard is deathly afraid of rats, and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest: Major Crest of Lobos Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports Isaiah is quite the social butterfly with his friendly, trusting nature. He enjoys interacting with new and familiar faces alike. It's not hard to miss the bouncy child full of sunshine and energy. *Benedikt *L'Myrtle *Liese *Lysander Mylonas *Huxley *Ratrie *Blair *Maris *Edgar *Lukas *Johann *Crecianna *Alfred *Alaric *Chau *Ngoc *Klaus *Omet (soon) *Kudakan-ame *Lucille *Rhan *Ren *Tuyet Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * The name Isaiah derives from its Hebrew origins, 'God is salvation.' This plays heavily into his over-reliance in the Goddess to save him from trouble. Just like the prophet with the same, Isaiah views himself as a hero that can save those around him. His surname refers to the Sistine Chapel. Sistine (Italian: Sistina) is an adjectival form of Sixtus. * Isaiah owns a hamster named Sir Hammington, named after his favorite fictional character, Sir Rodrigo Hammington. The character is described to be a charismatic, honorable hero who throws his loyalty to his sovereignty and rallies up the people to overthrow their tyrant king. * Favorite Food: Steak, strawberry lemonade, chocolate-covered crepes, and fruit gummies. Though due to having lived in poverty for so long, Isaiah eats almost all foods. * Isaiah's current hairstyle is actually styled by Maris after the prince's own childhood hairstyle. * Due to constantly have been kept inside his house full of different 'how-to' books, among others, Isaiah has a wide knowledge of various kinds of crafting. ** Isaiah can build small scale towns, such as the one he has for his hamster; makeshift snowglobes, amateur level sewing, etc. * Isaiah is left-handed when he's writing, but everything else is down with his right hand. * He enjoys getting referred to as 'Sir' due to how he romanticizes and dreams of being a cool, loved hero. * His room is half dedicated to Sir Hammington's large town. His room is often cleaned by Maris, organizing his props and messy desk. * Isaiah crafts one recognizable item his friends wear often and enjoying to match with them. * Isaiah is currently the youngest student to date to attend the Academy at the Church of Concordia. He managed to get in from a recommendation of two past alumni: Father Azmoz Sistine and another priest. Gallery isaiah makeover.png|Isaiah w/ a different hairstyle! Baby Isaiah and Friends.png|Isaiah w/ Sir Hammington, Crepes, and Sindri's chicken, Athena IMG 20191217 042402.jpg|Blair and Isaiah, two of them. isaiah sweetie.png|Isaiah's Winter clothes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Carnelian Krakens Category:Crest Bearer